Ganondorf vs Oni
Which evil and demonic baddie of gaming will walk out in top in a ONE MINUTE MELEE?!!? Battle Ganondorf was about to face Mario in the super smash bros tournament. Mario:LETS-A-GO! Ganondorf laughed,then charged up a blast before Oni rushed in and did the raging demon on Mario,instantly killing him.Ganondorf got in a battle position as Oni looked at him,then stomped his feet on the ground. THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT! Ganondorf and Oni collided punches,then Oni kicked Ganondorf before punching him several times,then went for a gohadoken,but Ganondorf managed to deflect it just when Oni shot it,sending Oni flying back before Ganondorf teleported behind Oni,then did a foot dive,sending Oni crashing to the ground.Oni got up and ran into a knee from Ganondorf,who then did a warlock punch,sending Oni flying again,but Oni managed to recover and land on his feet before doing a gohadoken,then sprinted behind it and kicked Ganondorf in the face,causing him to be hit by the gohadoken,then went behind ganondorf and punched him in the back,sending him flying back a few feet. 50! Ganon teleported behind Oni and kicked him in the back of the head,then teleported in front of him and slashed him with his sword repeatedly before going for a warlock punch,but Oni managed to block it with his arm,then Oni did a roundhouse kick on ganon and punched him several times,then did a Goshoryuken before Oni kicked Ganon down to the ground,but Ganon managed to land on his feet,then did a wizard's foot as Oni landed,but Oni managed to block it with his knee,only for Ganon to punch him in the face.Ganon then kicked Oni several feet away before doing a full power Warlock punch,sending Oni flying out of the arena and crashing into a rock formation. 40! Oni managed to get up and dodge several blasts from Ganon before firing a massive gohadoken that overcame all of Ganon's blasts,but Ganon managed to hold out his hand and block it. Oni:Impossible! Ganon then shot it back at Oni before teleporting behind him and attempting a punch,but Oni managed to do a back flip,causing the gohadoken to hit Ganon and allowing Oni to hit ganon with a Tatsumaki Zankukyaku before Oni grabbed ganon and attempted a raging demon,but Ganon punched Oni in the face before he could do it.Ganon then did a wizard's foot,sending Oni flying back.Oni managed to recover and kicked one of Ganon's blasts into the air before doing a gohadoken,then managed to teleport behind Ganon,throwing him into the gohadoken. 30! Ganon got out his sword and slashed Oni repeatedly,then went for a warlock punch,but Oni managed to catch his fist before Oni kicked Ganon in the side of the head,then did a Tatsumaki Zankukyaku before going for a powered up punch,but Ganon managed to block it before Ganon powered up,sending Oni flying back.Ganon then teleported in front of oni and kneed him in the jaw,nearly breaking it,before Ganon dodged a punch from Oni,then kicked him in the stomach before Ganon shot a blast that sent Oni flying.Oni managed to recover and kick Ganon down to the ground when Ganon teleported in front of him,then Oni did a giant gohadoken that caused a massive explosion. 20! Ganon managed to get up and catch Oni's foot,then slammed him down before throwing him into the air,then used his triforce to shoot several arrow shaped blasts at Oni,hitting him several times before Ganon fired a massive blast at Oni,but Oni managed to block it,but was still sent into the air some more before powering up and shooting a massive gohandoken at Ganon,but Ganon managed to block it with his swords,but Ganon was struggling to hold the gohadoken. 10! Oni landed and went for another massive gohadoken,but Ganon managed to teleport behind Oni and prepare for a warlock punch,but Oni dodged it and did a raging demon,finishing off ganon. K.O!!! Oni threw Ganon's corpse into a lava pit before teleporting away. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... Oni threw his left fist into the air while Laughing. ONI!!!! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 4 Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee